1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly, to an electric connector.
2. Background of the Invention
Electric connectors include many types and are commonly used with various electronic products. For example, high-frequency connectors are indispensable components for communication products.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional connector provided by Fujitsu Component Limited includes a cable module 91 and a case body 93. The cable module 91 includes a printed circuit board 910, an inner insulating frame 911, a cable 912, a wire guiding rack 913, and a connection device 914. The inner insulating frame 911 retains a middle section of the printed circuit board 910. The cable 912 has a plurality of conducting wires 915. The conducting wires 915 are firstly penetrated through the wire guiding rack 913. Next, the conducting wires 915 are arranged via the wire guiding rack 913 to align with electric pads disposed at a rear of the printed circuit board 910. Next, the conducting wires 915 are electrically connected to the electric pads disposed at the rear of the printed circuit board 910. The connection device 914 is electrically connected to a front of the printed circuit board 910 for electrically contacting a mating connector.
As the printed circuit board 910, the inner insulating frame 911, the wire guiding rack 913, and the connection device 914 are received in the case body 93, the volume of the connector is therefore large.
Additionally, the cable 912 is not stably retained in the case body 93. Once the cable 912 is pulled, the printed circuit board 910 will become loose and its position will be altered.